1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of adjustable beds and more particularly to a structure for an articulating bed having matched gear drives operable through a single actuator for mechanism reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articulating beds have long been used in hospital and healthcare facilities to allow positioning of a patient in a reclining position, sitting position, elevated leg position or combinations of these positions. General usage of articulating beds has been rapidly expanding due to the comfort and convenience available from adjusting the bed to desired positions for reading, general relaxation or sleeping.
The mechanical structure and drive mechanisms for such articulating beds must be able to support the weight of both a mattress and the occupant. Due to the size, weight, fabrication materials and configuration of the mattress and supporting structure, maintaining rigidity in the system may also be challenging. Prior art systems rely on multiple motors and/or lever mechanisms to provide adjustment of the head and foot elements of the bed. Typically drive motors or other actuation component must be placed symmetrically to avoid binding created by torsional flexibility of the mattress and supports. The cost, complexity and weight of these systems can be undesirable.